


Believe Me, it could be Worse

by Onlymostydead



Series: Kayuuuubi Chronicles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, minor hurt/comfort, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Retsu is assigned the chance to guard Prince Sidon on a hike up the mountain. Everything is fine... That is, until a lynel shows up out of nowhere.





	Believe Me, it could be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Kayuuuubi on Tumblr!

Retsu was sure that he should be fired at the very least, charged with reckless endangerment of another person or even attempted murder at the most, if King Dorephan decided to be paranoid. He never had been too paranoid before, but... This was reckless endangerment of the Prince, his son. If he hadn't noticed what was going on right when he did...

The lynel had snuck up on them both.

Ploymus Mountain was supposed to be safe now, since Link, Zelda, Mipha, and the other champions defeated Calamity Ganon. Link himself had even come to dispatch the beast himself. There was no reason to believe that a blue-maned lynel would be right behind one of the large boulders in the area.  
But, of course, that's what he was here for. As a member of the guard he was supposed to escort Sidon, making sure no trouble befell him. Everyone knew that their favorite Prince could defend himself, but... With everything in the world changing, no one knew quite what kind of political situation they were in. The older Zora who remembered Zelda called her scheming, and said that she wouldn't hesitate to wage war if it meant she would gain control of all Hyrule. 

That couldn't be true for any number of reasons, but Retsu wasn't going to argue. Not when it was against him being placed in charge of staying with Sidon for a day. Even though... He wasn't the best guy for the job.

He would have seen the lynel, if he wasn't so distracted. The early morning light just made everything look so clear and crisp, making Sidon's skin glisten and his jewelry shine. Retsu wasn't short by any means, but Sidon towered over him, looking massive as he leaned casually against the strong spruce trees. His muscles seemed to ripple with every tiny movement, making him feel like he was about to swoon. They had been hiking for a little bit now, and...

That's when he saw it.

"Duck!"

Sidon hit the ground with no hesitation, barely missing the sword strike that would have taken his head clean off his shoulders. Retsu readied his spear and rushed forward, trying to draw the beast away from the prince. He was snarling, brandishing an ornate sword in one hand and a cruel looking shield in the other. Something told Retsu that both were equally as dangerous.  
He had never fought a lynel before, but that didn't mean that he hadn't been taught. Holding his spear in two hands, he maintained a guarded position. And when the lynel moved to strike, that's when he rushed forward.

It felt ridiculously dangerous, surging forward towards the beast like this, but he knew that's what he had to do. All that went through Retsu's mind was making sure that Sidon was safe.

***

The lynel fell, finally, right when Retsu was starting to get worried. His strength had been waning as the fight went on, the beast never seeming to lose steam. But he found an opening in its defenses, took it, and now?

The body dissolved into smoke, leaving only weapons behind. 

Sighing, he loosened his grip on his spear. Finally over.

"You've done it! Are you hurt?" Sidon rushed to his side, and any pain Retsu was feeling before vanished.

His first thought was that he must have gotten hit in the head. The summed sun coming down on Sidon gave him a glow like a priest's description of the goddess. His eyes sparkled impossibly, wide and full of concern. His hands were resting on his shoulders.

"I'm sure I'm alright." Retsu managed finally. "Maybe a few cuts and scratches, but I'm mostly okay."

"Here, sit down." 

Slowly, they lowered down to the ground. He hadn't realized how tired he was until now, and-

"I'm sorry, your Highness." Retsu blurted, suddenly growing tense. "I should have seen it sooner. If I had been paying attention-"

"It's alright." Sidon assured him. "I'm alright, aren't I?"

"But, if I had noticed it a moment later..."

"You didn't." He pointed out. "You were doing your job."

Retsu shook his head. "I should have done better. I'll have to inform Captain Bazz about the incident, and-"

"Really, it isn't a big deal, Retsu."

He froze. Sidon just said his name. In all of his time working for the prince, Retsu had never heard him say his name. His heart pounded. He felt lighter than air.

Then he crashed back down to earth. "You could have died."

Sidon shook his head. "I don't think so."

"How can you not think so? It was- the lynel could have-"

"Because you were right there." He took Retsu's hands in both of his, making him feel small; his whole body was shaking. “Believe me, because I’ve never stopped believing in you.”

"But-"

"Shh." Sidon smiled, his amber eyes still full of concern and... No, he wasn't going to imagine there was anything there that wasn't actually. "Now, Let's make sure you aren't hurt."

All in all, the worst injury he sustained was a long cut across the back of one forearm, and even that wasn't so bad. What hurt worse was the knowledge that his actions, or lack thereof, could have lead to the prince's death. Bazz would not be happy with him when he got back... But getting back was a completely different task, right now.

It wouldn't be so hard if Sidon weren't so... Present. 

No matter how much Retsu insisted that he was fine, or that he didn't need any help, Sidon stayed right by his side. It was a little bit scary, if he was honest, to have this man he admired so much and thought was so handsome and so kind and so amazing right next to him the whole way, but... At the same time, he was just taking it all in. It was easy to just bask in his glow, the light of his smile, his laugh...

"Minus the fact you were hurt like that, this was quite fun." Sidon declared when they were getting close to the domain. "Shall we do it again, sometime?"

Retsu blinked. "Your Highness, I doubt I'll ever be considered to guard you again after this incident."

He laughed. "Not necessarily as my guard."

"What... What do you mean?"

"You being a guard does make it easier, though." Sidon considered. "But what I meant, was... Maybe we could take up some food and make it a picnic?"

"...me?"

Thoughts raced though Retsu's head. Who was he, that Sidon was asking to have a picnic with him? He was only a guard, plain in appearance and not really making up for it in personality. What did he have that made Sidon want to be around him? He was a member of his fanclub, even. In secret, of course, but still. It felt so-

"Of course you! Retsu, you are a most cherished friend of mine, even though we don't yet know each other well, and... I hope that maybe, once we get to know each other a little better, we could become more than that."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes, but you don't have to." Sidon looked almost... Nervous, fiddling with his ruffle and his whistle. "You're under no obligation."

"No! I mean yes!" Retsu turned bright red. "No, I'm not under obligation. Yes, I would- I would love that."

He smiled. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon, then?"

"That sounds... Incredible."

"Tomorrow it is!" Sidon grinned. "And remember, don't be so hard on yourself. You're amazing!"

"I doubt-"

"Shh." He shook his head. "Amazing. Now come on; I must tell my father of what you've done!"

Retsu paled. What did he-

"There are few Zora, even of the guard, who would willingly fight a lynel, after all! Especially a blue one like that. You know, my friend Link says..."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed unless it's a specific prompt-thing from tumblr (supertinywords or supertinydom).
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
